


Our Branches Intertwine

by RogueAlice_91



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, in which they are trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cherik fic in which they are trees. And there might be a storm involved in starting Charles and Erik actually talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Branches Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this didn't really turn out like I thought, a.k.a. Its kinda short but I got the idea from a wonderful fic on here called Tea for Two Teacups by baehj2915 which made me think 'What if they were trees?' And this is the result.

Charles stood rooted where he had always been since the day he was planted, near the base of a mountain. It wasn't always quiet but Charles did not mind the little animals skittering up and down his trunk or the twitter of birds nesting in his branches. He was very calm and polite, compared to his neighbor that is.

Erik had been there longer than Charles but that was because he was three years older than him. Erik was a massive oak with one imperfection: a deep cut on a lower branch on his ride side. Charles never knew where it came from because frankly he was afraid to ask.

Charles was quite the opinionated and therefore a talkative tree. Emma, a regal holly tree on the other side of Erik talked to Charles often and tried to talk to Eric. Raven, a willow on the far side of Charles, whose spot was not too far from a small stream running down the mountain, also talked to him. When she wasn't staring at another oak tree, Hank, who was the same age as her.

There were a few other trees dotting the area including two best friends Darwin, a pine tree, and Alex a Hawthorne. There was also a very loud ash named Sean who was very energetic for a tree.

Erik was a stoic tree and to be honest it made Charles uneasy. And though he did not talk to him, Erik's actions spoke a thousand times louder than his words ever could. Like one day there was a summer storm and Charles, being a shorter tree, was getting quite drenched making his leaves sag (which he hated). Then just as he decided to resign himself to the weather he heard a rustle above him and the rain was blocked. 

Puzzled he glanced to the right and saw Erik, his branches bending with the force of the wind. Bending over his own to shield Charles from the onslaught of water. A pleasant shiver shook the Rowan from the topmost branch to his roots. After the storm had passed Erik seemed reluctant to move his branches however. Of course Charles did not mind, in fact it made him feel safer, having such a strong tall tree keeping him dry, and at its own expense too. 

It was that day that Erik first spoke to Charles. "Are you dry still?" His deep, slightly cold voice asked. 

Charles rustled in surprise before answering, "Yes I am. And thank you for keeping me so." It was then that the Oak finally removed the branches that had been hovering over Charles like a leafy umbrella. Charles already missed the feeling of Erik touching him but he did not say so, instead he leaned slightly toward the oak tree's direction. 

Charles could not think of anything to say to keep a conversation going. Erik, however did so for him. "I have been wanting to get to know you better. I have been told I am unfriendly and I was afraid you would think so too."

Charles' branches rustled in a mix of anger and sadness at, and for, Erik. "Well you aren't unfriendly now are you my friend? If you were you would not have kept me dry at the risk of your own leaves getting wet. I say that isn't the mark of an unfriendly tree, it's the mark of one willing to help." Charles was quite satisfied with his defense of Erik. After all he had wanted to get to know the oak, what better way than to take up for him?

Unfortunately Erik was not on the same wavelength and Charles watched, upset, as the oak's branches rustled and trembled in anger. "I do not need your help! I can defend myself.", came the snapping retort. Charles shook his leaves back and forth. "That is not what I meant at all. I was just pointing out that I would be proud to call you a friend." 

Erik stopped moving and Charles felt a swell of triumph in his trunk. "A...friend?" Erik's cold voice was shy and hesitant this time, as if he thought maybe it was a joke. Charles brushed a limb lightly against one of Erik's. "Yes. My friend." he said and intertwined his branch with Erik's.

Over time they got to know each other better, and had their ups and downs of course but thru it all Charles and Erik's two branches never parted. Even in the harshest of storms.


End file.
